marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Asgardians
Eons ago, the giant hermaphrodite Ymir travelled icy wastes with a giant cow. The cow began to lick ice, and this constant licking somehow caused a humanoid entity called Buri to emerge from the ice. Buri ran off with one of Ymir's children, producing his son Borr. Borr also mated with a giantess, producing his family, including Odin, Villi, and Ve. The three boys in time slew Ymir, though his power to reassemble himself has long been documented. Odin and his brothers then at some point faced Surtur, in a conflict in which Villi and Ve seem to have died. Odin fathered other Asgardians, but at some point, Asgard and its enemies fell in the first Ragnarok. Out of this emerged Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, beings who fed on the continual reincarnation of the Asgardians and Ragnaroks. Buri, going into seclusion, remained apart from these Ragnaroks. The worship of the Asgardians by human beings began at some point after 18,500 BCE. (The first vampire, Varnae, immune to post-Thurian era gods, once stated that he saw the Asgardians emergence: "I watched and snickered as your savage ancestors gnawed their civilization from the bones of the old gods". The cosmic entity the Unbeing, while impersonating the other cosmic entity Origin, clamied that Origin had directed the Asgardians to seek out Earth. Circa 10,000 BCE, Woden (an alternate name for Odin) and other deities were frequently invoked by human beings, and there existed a culture of the Nordheimr, whose people called themselves the Vanir and Aesir. The Nordheimr also worshipped Ymir and his first daughter, Atali. They continued to do so up to roughly 8000 BCE, when harsh events forced many Nordheimr such as Niord Worm's Bane to migrate to the Vilayet Sea, which became the Caspian Sea. These migrating Nordheimr became the ancestors of the Aryans. The periodic cycle of Ragnaroks continued. One such cycle happened around 7 BCE to a version of Asgard with a red-haired Thor. Their counterpart of Odin was also known as Wode, and was worshipped by the Franks in the area that later became Bavaria. The Franks held sacrificial jousts in which those warriors slain would gain the honor of joining Wode on the Wild Hunt in the sky. This Asgard went down in flames; evidently, it served as part of the phenomenon later called the Star of Bethlehem which attended the birth of the Christian/Muslim prophet Jesus of Nazareth. Vidar, Balder, Hoenir, Vali, Villi, Ve, Modi and Magni (Thor's sons), and a few other gods of this iternation of Asgard who survived this Ragnarok emerged to find the spear of the prior Odin. Grasping it, they were transformed/merged into a new Odin, who created a new Asgard. Accounts differ as to whether the new Asgardians actually had childhoods or Odin implanted them with false memories of pasts and childhoods that never happened. At some point before the birth of Thor, Odin thwarted the rebellion of Rimthursar. Evidently, memories of the past Asgard remained among men, as a man around 200 CE in Britain invoked Woden and Thor. Odin then mated with the Earth-goddess Gaea to produce the new pantheon's Thor. Thor would have many adventures around 1000 CE, facing Marduk, Grylak, Varnae, Dromedan, and Atlantean mummies animated by Loki. Thor adopted the mortal Thiafli for Asgard's court. At one point, Thor saw Vikings attacking a Christian monastery; apparently unaware that the Vikings performed such acts for purely profit (monasteries were noted for hoarding gold), while Christian figures had pursued a fierce war against polytheists out of purely ideological Pauline reasons, Thor decided to no longer seek worship on Earth. Around 1000 CE, Odin joined with Zeus and Vishnu to oppose the Celestials. Dwarfed by their power, Odin resolved to oppose the Celestials for their next host. Odin thus created the magical robot the Destroyer. Odin later had the Valkyrie and Thor live on Earth as mortals in a series of events that he later wiped from their minds, though he would admit to this brainwashing centuries later. During this time, Thor slew the giant Fafnir, who had transformed into a dragon. (A man named James Allison once incorrectly believed that the story of Fafnir slaying the dragon was only a "racial memory" of a conflict that he had had in his past life as Niord Worm's Bane.) At some point, the elf Malekith became a foe to the Asgardians and to terrestrial humans. His Casket of Ancient Winters was stolen by a human being later called Eric Willis. This happened centuries ago; Malekith was then extradimensionally banished till the modern era. An unidentified Asgardian at some point mated with a mortal to produce Vali Halfling, later called Agamennon. The Asgardian Fandral also romanced a human woman, though with no known progeny, living on Earth as Robin Hood or being mistaken for him. As such, Fandral may have encountered the time-travelling Avengers on one occasion. In the 1900s, Thor and Loki would journey to Earth to the American west, meeting a time-travelling Black Panther. In the 1940s, Loki would oppose the Olympian deity Venus and invade Olympus. Thor aided Venus against Major John Dark, the Creeping Death, and the Sultan of Cassarobia. In the 1960's, Thor again came to Venus' aid. ---- Category:Races Category:Existing Races Category:Wikify Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed